


only when you're around to catch me

by dreaming_is_believing2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Briefly based off Enchanted, F/M, Human Keith (Voltron), James and Keith like each other, Lance and Allura are engaged, M/M, Pining Lotor (Voltron), Slow Burn-ish, The humans are with the Garrison, platonic lotura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_is_believing2/pseuds/dreaming_is_believing2
Summary: The night of his wedding, Lance gets wormholed off to a mysterious planet that no one's ever heard of, at least from his side of the universe. There he meets Keith and Shiro, two inhabitants that must figure out a way to get the Altean back to his fiancee.





	only when you're around to catch me

Once upon a time, galaxies away, was the planet of Altea. And there, lived different colonies of the planet. Pollux, Oriande, and the Heart of Altea, where the Royal Family, King Alfor, Queen Melanor and their daughter, Princess Allura, lived. They were beloved throughout all the land, especially Allura. As heir to the throne and of marriagable age, young men of around her age eagerly awaited who she would choose to rule alongside her.

 

But once she was 16, she had started her search but had no luck finding someone that matched what she and her parents were looking for. And that special person that she could love. Until one day that changed not only hers, but a young Altean as well.

**________**

Platt, Chulatt, Plachu, Chuchule all crawled into Lance’s room to find that he was working on something. Some sort of statue to be exact. They squeak and crawl up the statue to get his attention. He is pleasantly surprised to see his little mice friends and sends them a smile. “I wish I could I watch your newest routine, but I’m a little busy at the moment.”

 

Chulatt squeaks a question and Lance understood it. “What am I working on?” He repeated the question aloud, the mice nodding their heads. “Well, I had a dream last night. I seemed to be dancing with someone in it and I wanted to build someone in order to remember who they were.” He explained.

 

Chuchule squeak pitches a little higher as she asks if he needs any help. He smiles and nods. “I wouldn’t mind a little bit of help. Find as many materials as you can, but be careful not to get spotted.” He told them. All four of them saluted and scurried off to find things to help build their Altean friend’s statue.

 

Lance took a step back and sat on his windowsill. He only remember brief moments of his mysterious stranger, but it was magical. They were holding hands firmly but still loosely. Dancing together with different colors surrounding them. As for their outfit, he had that already nailed, thanks to his clothing invention. After a few doboshes, the mice return with different kinds of minerals and materials. Platt gives him a lavender kunzite and he smiles proudly. “Violet? How did you know?” He smiled, holding them up to the light to see if it sparkles. “And they sparkle just like theirs!”

 

He adds them to the face of the statue and his memory continued to flash each time he added something to it. In the person’s eyes, there was a sincerity in his eyes, that were much different than he’s seen anyone look at him. But just as he was about to paint on some Altean marks when he realized, that the stranger didn’t even have any marks whatsoever, except for a single scar on his left cheek. So, he paints a dark red scar and takes a step back. It wasn’t the greatest, but he did it as close to his memory as possible.

 

“Well, I guess this is my prince, and they might be like, the future.” Lance felt the mice climb up his clothing to sit on his shoulders, two on each.

 

But Plachu pointed to the statue’s face, underneath what’s supposed to be a nose, and squeaks. Lance notices this and he’s right, he had forgotten to give the statue lips. He thought about painting some on or using some of the leftover scraps, but changed his mind. It’s not like he was going to kiss the statue, that’s just strange.

 

There was a knock at his bedroom door, queue the mice hiding, and in came his older sister, Veronica, who was slightly creeped out about the statue thing. “Um, Lance? What the quiznak?” She looked in distaste from it to him.

 

“Don’t judge me, I had a magical dream that I wanted to remember!” He crossed his arms stubbornly. “What do you want?”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes and leaned against the doorway. “We have some visitors and Mama wants you down right this tick.” Lance blinked and realized that if he didn’t go down, his mama might pull one of his pointy ears. He nods and leaves the room, but still leaving the statue in the middle of his room.

 

Veronica goes ahead of him, having a rather large smirk across her face. Once Lance is down, he spins around the corner, accidentally bumping into someone. That someone falls into his arms and looks up at him. Lance immediately recognizes the Altean that had fallen against him. _Princess Allura._

 

And she was much more beautiful up close. Her curls flowed elegantly down her back, with her tiara placed gently on her forehead. She wore a long pink and white cape with a blue and gold collar on top of it. Her gown had a bit of a train that went to the floor with blues, pinks and white covering it from head to toe.

 

“Certainly have a bit of a kick, don’t you?” She spoke, causing Lance’s already pink blush to become a little red when he hears her melodious voice. “Um, you can let me go now.” Lance blushes again and lets go of the princess.

 

Putting a confident smirk on his face, he clears his throat. “Do you have a star-map?” His family was already groaning. “Because I’m totally lost in your eyes.” Veronica and his twin, Rachel, both let out the loudest and deepest groans.

 

The moustached man behind her let out a dramatic gasp and pinches the tip of his nose. Allura however? She seems genuinely amused by this. She actually lets out a giggle and smiles afterwards. “I’m sure you know who I am, but I’ll introduce myself anyways. I’m Princess Allura of Altea and your name is?”

 

“The name’s Lance~” He winks and sends her a flashing smile. Allura smiles and curtsies to him. He takes this as a queue to use the correct etiquette when talking to royalty and bows. She takes his hand and takes him outside so they could talk without people watching.

 

They walk down to a nearby park where there stood a dying tree in the middle of it all. Allura frowns and approaches it. She gently places her hand on the trunk and closes her eyes. Lance’s eyes widened as he watches the tree glow bright blue all around them, spreading across each branch slowly but it was an absolutely stunning sight. When the color left, the tree was healthy again. Allura turns back to him and gives a genuine smile.

 

They step towards each other and lace their fingers together. “Why me?” Lance whispered.

 

“I’ll explain it to you later, but I’ve chosen you,” She tells him. “Lance, would you accept my offer in marriage and be my potential king?”

 

He didn’t say anything. He pushed some of her hair out of her face and got closer to her face. “I would be honored, princess.” He whispered. They pull each other into a tight and comforting hug. Lance was now engaged to a princess, who he had already fallen at first sight. But, what about his dream?

 

But our story doesn’t begin until a couple decapheobs later.


End file.
